Perfectly
by VanessaAnneEfron
Summary: When Sharpay and Taylor give Gabriella, the school nerd, a makeover from heaven, Gabriella wins the heart of a certain someone. But as she thought about it more and more, she starts wondering if he likes her for who she is or just her appearance.
1. My Nerdy Self

Perfectly

Chapter 1

_My Nerdy Self_

---------------------------------------

I positioned my glasses on my nose and looked at the board, adjusting my plaid skirt. _Wrong! It's negative six not positive! Ms. Gonzalez is a math teacher she should know! _Without thinking I coughed "negative" out loud. More than half the class, including the teacher stared at me.

"Yes Ms. Montez?" asked Ms. Gonzalez. I shook out of my thoughts and stared at her.

"What?" I said, trying not to sound rude.

"It seemed like you had something to say." I battled whether or not I should tell her it's incorrect.

"Oh um...I think that the answer is negative," I mumbled. The girls giggled.

"Excuse me?" _I swear she's doing it on purpose._

"The-um-the answer is negative six," I said awkwardly. Though sometimes it was necessary, correcting teachers is kind of awkward.

"I beg your pardon?" _What did I tell you? I bet she's just mad that I'm right! Ha!_

"You multiplied a negative and a positive. I guess you for got to put the negative sign on the ¼."

"Nerd," coughed a guy in class, while the rest of the class burst into laughter. I sank in my chair, my face turning red. _What were they laughing at? All I did was correct the mistake._

"Oh," she said looking back at the board and apparently not noticing the little disturbance, "Thank you Ms. Montez." Just then the bell rang. "Homework is the Chapter 7 review on page 467 in your textbook. Due tomorrow. Show work."

"I don't get why people were laughing at me," I said to Taylor as we went to store our things i our locker.

"I hate to tell you Gabi," said Sharpay coming towards them, "But if you ever, in your life, correct a teacher, you're a classified nerd." I glared at her. _I still didn't get it. _"Sorry Gabs. But it's just the rules of high school."

"Sharpay's right," said Taylor, "You have to stop being a...how can I put this nicely...a know-it-all." _Yeah that's nice. People think I'm some kind of freak. _

"But the answer was wrong," I said, defending myself, "I needed to-"

"No you didn't," said Taylor, "I saw the mistake and I didn't need to say anything. It isn't necessary to point it out."

"Move it nerd," said one of the cheerleaders, pushing me out of the way, making me fall and drop all me books. _God! Not again! I wanted to push her into a trash can or some really creepy guy. _Sharpay glared at Tiffany, head cheerleader.

"You know what Tiffany?!" yelled Sharpay, "If you do that one more time I'll-"

"You'll what? Throw glitter at my eyes?" She laughed and then left us to ourselves. Taylor helped me up.

"You really should have said something Gabi," said Taylor as she helped me pick up my things, "You can't just let her walk all over you like that."

"If I say something she'll just call me a nerd or a geek or something," I said, balancing my glasses on my nose.

"Hey girls," said Chad, coming up from behind us. _Ugh! Great! He brought Troy with him/ I hope I don't stare..._

"It doesn't matter," said Sharpay after they muttered a greeting to the two.

"What doesn't matter?" asked Troy.

"Nothing you need to know of," said Taylor. After chatting for a while, me, Taylor, and Sharpay went to the bathroom.

"Gabi, do you like Troy?" asked Sharpay suspiciously. _Darnit! I was probably staring again!_

"Well- I-uh-yes..." The two squealed, "What? It's not like he notices me anyway..."

"That turns my light bulb on!" said Sharpay, "What about a makeover!?"

-----------------------------------

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. Yes it will get more interesting later. Remember to R&R

Next Chapter: The Makeover

Sharpay and Taylor give Gabi a makeover from heaven.

How does she turn out?

Doe story notice her?


	2. The Makeover

Perfectly

Chapter 2

_The Makeover_

---------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, let's see..." said Sharpay. We were all in Sharpay's house. She and Taylor sat me down on one of the chairs in her room in front of a mirror. "Uhh... Your hair, make-up, the braces need to go, get contacts, your clothes."

"Sharpay are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, "I mean...If Troy didn't notice me before, why would he after this makeover thing?"

"Well, most guys like girls who flaunt it," said Sharpay as Taylor shook her head.

"Not all guys!" she said.

"I didn't say all," said Sharpay, "I said _most._" Sharpay turned to me. "Okay, Taylor you do something about her braces, glasses, and skin." Taylor nodded and took her bag.

"I'll be back in about 10 minutes," said Taylor, "I'll just go to the drug store. Maybe I'll find something there."

"But you need me to get the contacts," I said. _I mean Taylor wasn't practically blind. I need to come with her._

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll figure it out. Just listen to Sharpay." _Listen to Sharpay... _I groaned. "So your hair... We need to iron it out and then curl it." _ Why would we straighten it the curl it. Ughhh. I;ms starting to think this was a bad idea. _I didn't say anything. Half an hour later, Sharpay had washed my hair, straightened it, and curled it. That's when Taylor came.

"Wow!" she said, "I'm impressed Sharpay. She looks way better."

"Thanks," said Sharpay, "What did you get?"

"Well I had to pretend I was far-sighted, but I got contacts. And also those invisible braces. I had to cover my teeth when I talked to get them." Sharpay took of my glasses and told me to put on the contacts.

"Oh my god!" said Sharpay, "Why didn't you tell me you looked gorgeous without your glasses on?" I turned to my right and looked at the mirror. _I didn't know... But still I'm not as pretty as Sharpay, or Taylor, or Tiffany..._

"Nah," I said, "I don't look that good."

"Stop being modest, Gabs," said Taylor, "With the braces off and some make-up, well and some decent clothes, Troy won't be able to resist!" _I highly doubt that._ I then took of my braces and put in the invisible ones. I looked a little better without them.

"Now for the last thing," said Sharpay, "Your clothes." I looked myself head to toe in the mirror. I had to admit, my ensemble was sort of...well grown up. I had on a plaid skirt that went past my knees and a button-up long sleeve shirt.

"Yes!" said Taylor, "My favorite part. Shopping!" The both took my hands and dragged me to the mall. We hit most the stores in the mall, leaving us with over 5 bags. _Gosh, I didn't know my wardrobe was that bad._ After our little shopping spree, we went to my house to mix and mash the clothes I would wear tomorrow.

"Sharpay, what is this?" I said holding up the shortest skirt I have ever seen in my whole life.

"A skirt, duh" she said. I held it up to my waist.

"It looks like a belt?" I said, "Sharpay I'm not going to where this."

"What if you put leggings under it," said Taylor. I shrugged. _It was a good idea, but..._

"I'll look like a prostitute! It's like 10 inches above my knee! Shar-"

"Fine fine fine," she said, "Don't where it. It wasn't that expensive anyway."

"Where this," said Taylor, throwing me a jean skirt that was about 6 inches above my knee and a blue fitting blouse. I nodded.

"Okay," I said, "I'll wear it."

---------------------------------------------------------------

I turned scarlet red as I made my way down the halls of the school, Sharpay and Taylor on either side of me. People were staring at me, some guys whistling. I just wanted to die. _This was such a mistake. I want to change now!_

"People are staring at me!" I whispered furiously.

"They're just not used to seeing you like this..." said Sharpay.

"And the guys whistling means that they think you're hot." Taylor stopped and pointed out Troy and Chad. "There they are."

"Good luck Gabs," said Sharpay, giving me a little forward. I ran to my locker, which was 4 away from Troy's, and buried my face in it. Sharpay and Taylor groaned. "Gabi he's like 3 feet away from you," whispered Sharpay.

"Tell him to go away," I groaned. I could feel my face getting so hot. _Happy place... happy place... happy place... _I suddenly heard them talking.

"Who's the new girl," said Chad. _Ugh! Stupid Chad!_ "And why is she in Gabi's locker?" Taylor and Sharpay laughed.

"Chad," said Taylor, "That is Gabi." I heard them gasp.

"That's Gabriella?" asked Troy. I could feel them all watching me. "Wow! What did you do to her?" _ Oh god! _" I mean, It's not something bad..." I sighed. I took a peek at them, but they were still staring at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder._ God I hope it's not Troy. Please. _I cocked my head to the side and saw it was Sharpay.

"Gabi come on," said Sharpay, "Say something. Show them the new you." I turned around, but when I did Derek, the captain of the foot ball team, whistled, making me turn back to my locker.

"Come on Gabs," said Chad, "Show us what Shar and Tay did." I slowly closed my locker and turned to them.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Oooohh! Cliff hanger! Lol I now I was supposed to put Troy's reaction in this chapter. But cliffhangers are always fun. It will definitely be in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Something More

Does Troy finally notice Gabriella?

If so, will he ask her on a date?

What about Derek? (hehehe)

Well, uhhhh about 12 for the next chapter.


	3. Something More Part I

Perfectly

Chapter 3

_Something More Part I_

--------------------------------------------

I saw Troy's mouth hang open slightly as I turned toward him. _I think that's a good sign. _I smiled slightly.

"Wow," I heard Troy mutter.

"They really did a number on you," said Chad, "Take that as a compliment."

"Thanks," I said. As the 5 of us walked to class, Troy didn't say a thing. Not one word.

"Gabi," whispered Sharpay, "I think it's working."

"How do you know?" I whispered back.

"He keeps staring," said Taylor, in a low whisper, "In class you should sit next to him."

"Yeah," said Sharpay, "You should play with him a little." _What is she talking about?_ I think she sensed my look and continued. "I mean like smile at him at times and drop your pencil and try to pick it up. He'll probably touch you and then if he blushes, that's a good sign."

"Do I really have too?" I asked quietly, "He hasn't said anything. Maybe he just doesn't-"

"Shush, Gabi," said Taylor, "He likes you. Trust me, Chad said so." I gulped. _ Chad's Troy's best friend. He could be telling the truth._

"Just do it Gabi," said Sharpay as we entered the class.

"What's my excuse to sit next to him?" I asked, "I can't just sit next to him. He's gonna find out." Sharpay sighed.

"Uhhh. Troy sits behind Chad, who sits next to Taylor, who sits next to me and I sit behind Zeke. Instead of sitting next to me you'll be behind. That will leave you behind me, diagonal from Taylor and next to Troy. So we'll be there if you need help. Got it?"

"Sadly, yes," I said. _Gosh what would I do without Sharpay? _I looked at my watch. It was 3 minutes until the bell rings. I looked at Sharpay. The seat next to her was occupied so I made my way behind her. I was about to sit, but then Tiffany pushed me out of the way.

"Sorry," she smirked, "Geeks are over there." she pointed to the other half of the room. I wanted to kill her. I looked at Sharpay, she nodded.

"Tiffany," She said in cheerleader, "You will like never guess who likes you girl. It's Derek." Tiffany gasped.

"Oh my god!" she squealed and stood up, "Good bye losers." Sharpay pointed to the seat and turned back around. I nervously sat down. As I turned to face the board, I felt his eyes watching, which made me even more nervous. Finally he spoked.

"Hey Gabriella," he said. I turned to him and smiled. _Was that it? "Hey Gabriella." _ "I've wanted to tell you-" The bell rang. _This was the first time that I wished that the bell had come later._

"Good Morning class. Today we're learning solving linear..." I didn't hear the rest after that. For some reason I couldn't concentrate. Maybe it was Troy staring at me. I could feel his eyes burning on me. I stayed still, looking like I was concentrated. Suddenly, Sharpay dropped a note on my desk. I picked it up and scanned it.

**Do something! **I sighed and scribbled something.

**What do I do?**

**Drop your pencil. Tell me what he does. **I dropped it, and when I saw him try to pick it up, I tried to, our arms touching. "Sorry," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

**Our arms touched and he blushed.** She passed it back and there was a single heart on it. The bell rang and I stuffed the note in my pocket. She and Taylor immediately pulled me away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "I thought you said you wanted me to talk to him."

"We did," said Taylor, "But let's see if he goes to your locker." I gave her a look.

"His locker is like 3 or 4 away from mine," I said, "He's gonna go there."

"Whatever," said Sharpay as we reached my locker, "Oh look! He's coming. So we're leaving. Bye Gabs. See ya at lunch." She and Taylor immediately walked away. _Oh god he's coming! Act natural!_ I opened my locker and nervously shuffled my books in, until I felt some one touch my back. Hoping it was Troy I turned around.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hahahahaha!! I am so evil! Lol. Yes I know, a cliffhanger!

Next Chapter: Something More Part II

Was it really Troy?

The rest is a surprise.

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! About 12 for the next one! Please and thank you!


	4. Something More Part II

A/N: Thanks to **Brishty** for pointing out to me that you need the dentist to take out your braces. XDD I guess that was obvious, but I missed that little detail. I was gonna put retainers, you know the ones you can take off, from now on.

Perfectly

Chapter 4

_Something More Part II_

---------------------------------------

"Hey babe, are you new here?" Once I turned around I was face-to-face with Derek. Remember Derek? The football captain? Yes that Derek. His hand probably brushed my back. I shivered slight, not because I liked it, it's because I was disgusted! I shook my head and closed my locker, starting to walk away. But of course, he follows me like a lost puppy.

"Not to be rude," _Yeah right! _" But please stop following me and leave me alone," I said. I know I sounded a bit rude, but why do I care.

"Well," he said confidently, "I was just thinking...how does you, me, and in tonight's dance sound to you?"

"It sounds like some one's nails scratching on a chalk board," I said calmly. He gave me a strange look. _God! Can't he take a hint?_

"What does that mean?"

"Horrifying."

"Babe, the movie isn't gonna be scary, unless you say so." _Maybe when he was a child he didn't get enough oxygen._

"Okay,one, don't ever call me babe. Two, I didn't mean the movie was horrifying, I mean going out with you is." He opened his mouth to speak, but I knew what he was going to ask me. "That's a no." I began to walk away, but he grabbed my upper arm, holding it firmly.

"Come on!" he said, "It's just one little harmless date. I swear." I shook my head, but he still kept a hold on me. That is until his hand was yanked away from my arm. I turned to see Troy pushing him away.

"She said no," said Troy seriously, looking at Derek, "Leave her alone."

"And you are?" Asked Derek.

"A friend," he said, "Now leave." Derek rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, just before walking away. Troy turned to me and smiled shyly, and I couldn't help returning one.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He nodded. We stood there in the awkward silence, waiting for the other one to say something. After a few moments, I spoke up. "Well...I-uh...I'm going to go to class...Thanks again. I'll make it up to you." I turned on my heel and headed the the other direction.

"Wait Gabriella," he called out. _Finally he says something._ I turned around and looked at him. "What about...you make it up to me now-er... tonight at the dance?" I smiled and thought about. But we all know I was pretending too. Just to keep him wondering and nervous for a few moments.

"It's a date," I said finally.

---------------------------------------

"I told you!" said Sharpay, "I told you! I told you! He likes you!"

"Okay Shar," I said, looking in my closet, "We get it!" Taylor rolled her eyes at Sharpay.

"So what are you going to wear?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know actually," I said, "I'm sure I'll find one though. I mean we did buy over 150 dollars worth of clothes and shoes and accessories."

"It was necessary," said Sharpay, "What about this?" She held up a teal dress. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said groaning.

"Well what kind of look do you want?" asked Taylor.

"Uhhhhh...Something casual. Not too casual, but not too extravagant either." We dug into my closet for a while, throwing dresses around the room, until Taylor pointed to this red and white sun dress that came to about my knees.

"Here!" she said, "What about this one?" I took it and held it in front of me. They bot nodded and gave a thumbs up. An hour later, there was a knock. The three of us argued who was going to open the door.

"Taylor you do it," said Sharpay. Taylor shook her head.

"Why can't Gabi?" asked Taylor.

"It's my first date with Troy," I said, "One of you has to go down stairs." Another knock.

"We can't sit here arguing," said Sharpay, "Go Taylor."

"What? You go Sharpay." Another few knocks.

"Guys, they're gonna leave if we don't answer the door." _I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just leave. They would break in through a window or something..._ "Flip a coin!" I threw them a penny.

"Ha," said Taylor, "You go Sharpay." Sharpay mumbled and went downstairs.

"How long until we go downstairs?" I asked as I heard the guys come in.

"About 2 or 3 minutes," she said. We listened as Sharpay chatted with them and Chad and Troy asking where we were. I gulped. _The dance hasn't started and yet I'm still nervous. _Suddenly Taylor pulled me to the stairs.

"Let's go," She said as she began to walk downstairs, me close behind. I saw their mouths agape. _I'm sure that's what they wanted to happen. Okay fine, that's what **we** wanted. _

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he took my hand. I blushed and looked back at Sharpay. She just smiled, as did Taylor.

"Okay gang," said Chad, "Let's head out."

----------------------------------------------------

"God! Don't they ever put on a song I like?" whined Chad. We were sitting on a table in the gym just chatting, while Sharpay and Taylor try to get me and Troy closer.

"I don't think they'll ever put on Prince," I said. The others laughed, which was surprising to me.

"Prince?" laughed Sharpay, "Who would've thought?"

"He can actually dance like him," said Zeke.

"Whatever," said Chad, "Wait where's Ryan? And Kelsi?" He looked around.

"Kelsi's sick," said Taylor.

"And Ryan didn't wanna come because Kelsi wasn't," said Sharpay. Sharpay turned to me and whispered, "Gabi you should talk some more." I nodded, but still kept quiet.

"Let's dance Chad," said Taylor. I saw her eying Sharpay, it was all a plan. Sharpay stood up too.

"Yeah," she said, "It's the last song of the night. Might as well dance."

"Fine fine fine," said Chad as he got up and left me and Troy by ourselves. _Awkward... He needs to say something!_ Since he just looked at me, I decided to say something.

"So Troy..." I said, "What were you going to tell me during class? You know at math, just before Tiffany came." I saw him turn scarlet, which was amusing to me.

"I-was-I was just going to...ask you to the dance," he said, but I was way smarter than that.

"Don't lie," I laughed, "Come on. Just say-"

"I was gonna say how much I liked you..." he trailed off. I smiled at him, my confidence boosting.

"You don't have to be nervous Troy," I said, "I feel the same way." He flashed me the smile. Yes the smile. The one that made me fall for him in the first place.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked, getting up and giving me his hand. I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me to the dance floor and placed his hands on my hips, laying my head on his chest.

------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Troy," I said as he walked me to my door. He gave me a look.

"What for?" He asked as I giggled.

"I've never been to a school dance before," I said awkwardly.

"Really?" he asked, obviously astonished.

"Yeah...Nobody really asks me to these things. That's why tonight was just...wonderful." He smiled again.

"That's a surprise to hear," he said quietly, "I mean...beautiful...smart...funny...what else?" I blushed again as I looked into his eyes. I looked away and fiddled with the door knob.

"Well I'll just-" I was cut off when Troy took my hand and pulled me close, kissing me softly on the lips. I was taken by surprise, but I gladly returned it.

A/N: Awwww... Troyella...But not for long. Hehehe.

Next Chapter: The Silly Little Charade

Troy and Gabriella have been dating for a week. But things go wrong.

What happens?

How did it Happen?

Most importantly WHO caused it?


	5. The Silly Little Charade Part I

Perfectly

Chapter 5

The Silly Little Charade Part I

---------------------------------------

"Gabi," called Taylor, waving a hand in front of her face, "Gabriella...Gabriella!" I shook my head and turned to Taylor.

"What Taylor?" I said and continued to take books from my locker.

"You have been acting... dreamy all day," she said, "What happened at the dance?" Just then Troy walked past.

"Hey Gabs," he said giving me peck on the cheek, "See ya after school." He waved good-bye and then followed the team. Taylor's mouth was wide open. _Here it comes..._

"Oh. My. God," she said in a squeal, "you-"

"Hey Gabi, Taylor," said Sharpay walking up towards us, "What's up?"

"I just figured out why Gabi's been all-"

"You kissed him didn't you?!" squealed Sharpay.

"How do you do that?" I asked, meaning the answer was yes. They both gushed.

"So does that mean you and Troy are a couple?" asked Taylor. _I've always known that she would ask me something like that. _I shrugged. I actually didn't know.

"Well it's been like a week." said Sharpay, "It could be a possibility." I shrugged again.

"Well that mystery will be solved at lunch," said Taylor, "I gotta get to homeroom. Come on Sharpay." Taylor and Sharpay waved good-bye, leaving me with me, myself-

"Gabriella!" -and Tiffany. I sighed. What could she possibly want now?

"Tiffany," I said smiling, "How are you?" _Curse my kind and gentle soul..._

"Great," she said smiling, I knew it was fake, "But anyway... I heard that you and Troy were a thing now."

"You heard?" I asked, "From who?" _Well this is high school..._

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly then returned to a smile, "How are things? You know with you and him?"

"Why would you care anyway, Tiffany?" I asked. I wanted her to get to the point.

"Well of course I do, sweetie," she said sugary, "We're friends aren't we?" _No!_

"Well I-" She cut me off.

"But I just thought that you would like to know that Troy's not really into you," she said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"If you think that he likes you for you, you're wrong."

"No you're wrong," I protested. _She's lying. _

"Nope. It's the truth. He likes you because he thinks you're really pretty, which you are... now. After your little makeover." I refused to believe it.

"N-no. He said-"

"Lies. Did he like you before?"

"Well-"

"So that's a no. Does he like you now? Yes."

"N-no," I said, my voice cracking, "You're lying. Troy.. he's-"

"A jock. And if you think so much I'm lying, go ask half the cheer leading squad. Good-bye. Have a nice day." She smiled again and then left._ She had a huge point. Is she right? Troy didn't like me before, but he does now... because I'm not the nerd anymore._ The thought almost made me cry.

A/N: I know, I know. I Haven't been here for a while. I was really busy. SO anyway...Short. But I'm already writing the next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Silly Little Charade Part II

Gabriella finds the truth about Troy. Was Tiffany right?

What happens to Troyella paradise?


	6. The Silly Little Charade Part II

Perfectly

Chapter 6

The Silly Little Charade Part II

-----------------------------------------------

As I thought about it more and more, I realized that there was a possibility that Tiffany was right. Unless there was a better explanation that Troy likes me now and not before. _Ugh!! I'm so confused! Oh my god... I have homeroom with Troy... But that could be the time that I could confront him._ When I arrived at Ms. Darbus' classroom, I saw an empty seat next to Troy.

"Gabi," said Sharpay, "I saw you talking to Tifffany. What did she say?" I looked at her, Taylor standing next to her.

"She said- wait! Why did you leave me before? You said going to homeroom, yet we have the same homeroom." Sharpay and Taylor gave each other looks.

"Well," started Taylor, "Sharpay had a little something to say, but we'll explain later. The bell is about to ring." Before she walked away I stopped her.

"One of you take the seat next to Troy," I said, looking at the clock. I didn't want to be late.

"Why?" asked Sharpay.

"Just do it," I said, "I'll also explain later during free period." They nodded. Taylor ended up taking the seat, Sharpay in front of her, and me in the back of her. Yeah I'm still near him, but oh well. Sitting to far would make him suspect something's wrong. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him give me a strange look.

"Okay today..." droned Ms. Darbus, "You have to act with feeling..." I sighed and couldn't concentrate. After 55 minutes of hell, the bell rang and I was off to my next class, which Troy wasn't in, thank goodness. Well after biology, it was free period time. That's when I met p with the girls.

"So spill," said Taylor, as she and Sharpay arrived at my locker.

"Oh yeah I was talking to Tiffany and she said that Troy only likes me because of how I lok, and not because of...well me..." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Oh Gabi," said Sharpay, "That's what me and Taylor were talking about. We think, now don't take this the wrong way, that he's just using you..." I sighed.

"I mean, we have seen the girls he has dated in the past," said Taylor, "and let me tell you... They are just..."

"I know, I know," I said, "I;m starting to believe Tiffany too, for once. I mean after the makeover he was all over me, but before, he didn't even look twice at me."

"Sorry Gabriella," said Sharpay sympathetically.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Taylor. I shrugged.

"Well I can't date a guy that doesn't like me for me," I said, "I just can't."

"There are other guys out there," said Taylor, Sharpay agreed.

"Well goodbye," said Sharpay suddenly, "We'll let you two talk." They waved good-bye just as Troy came. _I can't believe I'm going to do this... No! Stop thinking this way! It's the right thing to do!!_

"Hey Gabriella," said Troy, giving me his smile, **the** smile. He leaned in to kiss me, but I stepped back. He gave me the strange look he gave me in homeroom.

"Gabi is there something wrong?" He asked, "I mean I feel like you're avoiding me." I didn't know what to say or do. _Do I do it now? Or maybe later?_

"No I just had to work on something," I lied, which was sort of true, I was working on Tiffany's true lies.

"Oh Tiffany," He said awkwardly. _Why is he talking like that? Did something happen- no! Stop!_

"Yeah. She told me something..."

"About what?"

"You," I said it just straight out, no hesitating.

"Me? And you believe her?" he asked.

"Well yeah," I said, "It was logical, for once." Troy opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I want to know if it's true... What made you ask me to the dance?" Troy looked at her.

"Well, do we really have to-"

"Yes! Just tell me the truth," I said softly.

"I asked you to the dance because I thought you were beautiful," He said, as my heart sank. I could have cried, but I wanted to be strong.

"That's all I need to know," I said.

"Then why are you still mad? I mean I don't even know what I did?"

"Tiffany said that you only judge girls by their appearance-"

"She's lying," he said. I help a finger up to keep him quiet.

"-and not their personalities. I told her she was wrong, but no. I'm wrong. You're just a typical jock," I said. I managed not get any tears out. I turned on my heel and left.

"Wait Gabi!" he called.

"What Troy? Are you going to tell me she's lying? Well-"

"No. I just want you to hear me out."

"You don't deserve it," I said coldly, this time actually walking away.

A/N: Sad, sad, sad. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, which wasn't even long.

Oh yeah!! Zac is going to be in Vanessa's video! Yay! Hopefully it's like Say Ok or Rather Be With you.

Next Chapter: True Reflections

Gabriella realizes that looks aren't everything.

She tries to dig down deep to find her true, nerdy, self.

About 13 for the next chapter.


	7. The Real Me

Perfectly

Chapter 7

The Real Me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home that day, I immediately collapsed on my bed. Thoughts ran through my mind. _Was it right to break up with him? Did he really like only because of my appearance? Why am I so confused? _As I stood up to got the bathroom, I noticed myself in my vanity mirror. It didn't look like me at all. The hair, the make-up, the clothes, the everything. None of it was me. I took out the invisi-lines and put in my old retainers. I took out my contacts and put on my glasses. I washed away all the make-up and messed up my hair. I took a look at my self again.

This was me. The real me. The real me had been stuck inside me for two weeks, but now I'm letting it free. That's when I realized that appearance didn't matter at all. I could change the way I look, but I'm still me. Just because I was smart doesn't mean that I have to be this geeky nerd. Some girls could be beautiful, but could still have the attitude of a dragon. It didn't matter, except for the guys...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I dresses the way I've been dressing for the last two weeks (mostly because they threw away my old ones), but I wore my glasses, and retainers, and didn't have my make-up on. My hair was straight, the way it's supposed to be.

"Gabriella what happened?" asked Taylor.

"Why didn't you keep the make over?" asked Sharpay.

"Well I decided to be me for a while," I said. Sharpay gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean be you?"

"Well, I mean I didn't put on make-up, or those braces, or my contacts. I decided to believe that appearance didn't matter." Taylor shrugged.

"Well yeah, but appearance counts just a bit, Gabi. I mean haven't you seen celebrities?"

"That's them," I said, "I'm not a celebrity."

"Gabi, Taylor's right. Appearance counts a little bit, but not a lot. I mean why did you fall for Troy in the first place?" I thought about it.

"Gabriella!" called Chad, just as I was about to answer. He came running towards us and stopped in front of me. "Did you break up with Troy?"

"Yes," I said in an exasperated tone, "Why is that so hard to believe?" Sharpay opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Yeah. Yeah. 'No one breaks up with Troy Bolton,'" I said, "Well I guess I'm no one."

"Why?" asked Chad, "I thought things were going great." Chad looked at me. "Did you change something?" I ignored that last question.

"She thought that he liked her only because she was pretty," said Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" I groaned as the bell rung, "We'll finish this during free period." When we got to homeroom, everyone was just sitting down. The three scrambled to get a seat they wanted, leaving me next to, drum roll please, Troy. _It was all a plan... They set me up._ I guess I was being too paranoid.

"Okay class," said Miss Darbus, "You will be working in partners today and the rest of the week, also known as the person sitting next to you..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Troy look at me. "...the project is a fun one I assume. It's like a scavenger hunt but different. Here's how it work... Half the class will be given one clue, and the other half another. You will find the object that is directed by the clue and there's another clue there and so on and so on. The last clue is a place, hint hint, and you will meet me there. First 3 groups is extra credit..." I listened to her babble on.

"Gabi," whispered Sharpay, turning around slightly, "Are you gonna be able to work with Troy?" I nodded, but actually I wasn't really sure.

"..tomorrow and meet me at the park," droned Ms. Darbus, "...sign permission slips so you can go. And yes the place is going to be related to the arts..." I sighed. "...for now just start finding the first two clues. The rest aren't in here..." She passed out all the pieces of paper we needed and everybody got up and began chatting. I picked up the paper and read it. _Trapdoor, Water, Wolf._

"It's a spider," Troy and I said in unison. I was surprised that Troy knew the answer. I mean he isn't retarded, he's pretty smart, just lazy is all. I got up and turned over the giant-like fake spider prop and saw another clue. _The second clue is a bit of a pin, find the thing that doesn't fit in._ As soon I turned it around, I was malled by the crowed. Thank god Taylor and Sharpay pulled me out.

"Gabi, We need talk to you," said Taylor.

"Can't you wait?" I groaned, "Free period is..." The bell rang. "Now..." I got my stuff and headed out the door, waiting for the others.

"Okay so what?" I asked as we walked towards our lockers.

"You still need to answer my question," Said Sharpay, "Why did you fall for him in the first place?"

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooooh! A bit of a cliff hanger there. Yeah the scavenger hunt, it's important, so don't think it's just there.

Next Chapter: Makes Sense

What is the answer to Sharpay's question?

After a talk with Taylor and Sharpay, does Gabriella keep her old image or her new?

About 13 for the next one. Woot.


	8. The Real Reason

Perfectly

Chapter Eight

The Real Reason

"Sharpay," I groaned, "Not now. I'm really stressed from this-"

"It's a question," she said, her arms crossing, "How tired can you be?" She got me there. I sighed and nodded, letting her know she's won. She smiled her "Sharpay" smile.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked. Maybe if I stall long enough-

"Why did you like Troy in the first place?" Damn. She got me again. Aww, who am I kidding? I'm never going to win this game against Sharpay Evans.

"Gabriella, it's okay," said Taylor softly. Thank god for people like her, "It's okay to have a little infatuation with him." Sharpay raised an eyebrow. I'm guessing she doesn't know what "infatuation" means. I stifled a laugh.

"It means liking someone because of their looks," I said. I couldn't put it any simpler than that. She nodded and looked at me again. Oh yeah, the question. Almost forgot. Or maybe I just wanted to forget.

"Answer, now," she demanded, "I mean, if it was because of looks, hey, I've been there once…or twice." I smiled slightly at her.

"Well, to tell you the truth," I began, "It began with a little bit of his appearance, or maybe I just thought that he was kind of like me, except for he was popular. I just thought that we were both hiding ourselves from everyone else and no one saw who we really, truly are. I mean, he was noticed, a lot actually, but he wasn't seen. He wasn't understood. I just wasn't noticed at all." I let out a sigh. "Maybe this makeover was a mistake…"

"Gabriella," started Taylor, "You said you wanted to be noticed and this makeover did just that."

"Sure it got me noticed, but for the wrong reasons. I want guys to like me for who I am, not because of what I wear."

"Guys like Troy Bolton?" asked Sharpay. No! No? Yes? I don't know anymore. No. No, no, no, no, no! He probably only went out with me because he thought I was easy or something. That jerk.

"Troy is a virgin, Gabriella," said Taylor, although I didn't know why. How does that even fit in our conversation?

"Say what?" I was totally and utterly confused.

"You said, 'he probably only went out with me because I was easy or something.'" said Sharpay. Oh God, not again!

"Was I just totally talking out loud again?" They nodded slowly. Oh great! I bet everybody in this hall heard that! I let out an exasperated sigh and continued. "Anyway, um, I think I should just go back to my regular life and pray to God someone will like me because of, well, me."

"Gabi, you've found that guy!" yelled Sharpay, attracting attention. Can't she keep quiet for at least 10 minutes? I just smiled at them and they looked away.

"Who? Troy?" I scoffed. I know deep, deep, deep down in my heart that I was asking myself that same question. Okay maybe not that deep, but it's deep.

"Gabriella, come on," scoffed Taylor. Hey! Is she mocking me? "I've seen you two together and you are one awesome couple. He loves you; I can see it in his eyes." He's probably wearing contacts.

"Taylor's right, Gabi," said Sharpay, "I've never seen Troy like this before. He never gets nervous around girls. He never stutters or rubs the back of his neck like he does when he's with you. He's never cried over a girl before." Is it just me or does she sound like she stalks him? Cried? He cried over me? How would she know that?

"How do you know that?" I asked, that was on purpose this time.

"Chad," answered Taylor. Oh, well duh! They're best friends. Boy, I'm slow today. Wait! Never mind! I'm not slow today at all! "Who said you were slow today?" Damn it, I did it again. I have to work on that.

"Never mind that." I said, "Chad is Troy's best friend." Okay, I just stated the obvious and I probably looked like an idiot as well. They both gave me a look. Told you. "I mean, we can-"

"Talk to Chad and ask him about Troy! Brilliant!" Damn it, Sharpay. Why do you have to take my ideas?

"Exactly!" said Taylor, "Smart." Taylor laughed. I bet it was the face I made. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I'll let Sharpay take the credit for this one, but next time it's mine.


	9. The Set Up

Perfectly

Chapter Nine

The Set Up

_Romeo and Juliet are found dead on the floor in a bedroom. When they were discovered, there were pieces of glass and some water on the floor. The only furniture in the room is a shelf and a bed. The house in is a remote location, away from everything except for the nearby railway track. What caused the death of Romeo and Juliet?_

I groaned in frustration. I just couldn't think. I hate Mrs. Darbus for making us do this scavenger hunt. At least it was almost over. I looked at my cell phone for the time. Twelve o'clock. Remember how Mrs. Darbus said we would be outside? Well, we were. Me and Troy have been running, err walking, around town to find the clues.

"Train," Troy suddenly said out loud. I turned to him and just nodded, even though I didn't know myself. After that not-so-helpful talk with Chad this morning, I was completely agitated. He wouldn't tell me anything. All he said was "talk to him." Well if I wanted to do that, I wouldn't have asked him. Chad, that idiot.

I fixed my skirt. Oh yeah, did I tell you I decided not to go back to my old fashion style? Well, I didn't. I decided that Taylor and Sharpay were right; I can wear whatever I want and what makes me happy. And you know what? This new look, with a combination of my look before, makes me happy.

How long have I been talking to myself? Five, Ten minutes tops? I should probably help Troy with our assignment. Don't want to make him do all the work. Wow, that's a first. Me, not doing all the work? Amazing.

"We should probably go to the lake," I said, thinking about the riddle. He just gave me some look. How cute. "You said that Romeo and Juliet were fish. The train rattled and caused the fishbowl to fall and break, killing the fish. The lake here is beautiful, but there's so much chemicals inputted in the water that the fish suffocate and die. Gees, you're smarter than I thought." Oops, the last part came out accidentally. Hopefully he isn't offended. He just laughed? Okay.

"I didn't say any of that," he chuckled, "I said, 'train.' **You** thought of that."

"Oh," I said, "I thought you said that." I just shrugged and began to walk to the lake, which was a few blocks behind the school. Great, more walking! Don't you love my sarcasm? No, that wasn't sarcastic. But that was. Ha! Gotcha.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"So," Troy said out of nowhere. He coughed, uncomfortably I would say. "Look, Gabriella…" Here it comes.

"Just forget about it, Troy," I said. What? What!? My mouth has a mind of its own. Before he said anything else, I grabbed the next clue.

_What word can be written forward, backward or upside down, and can still be read from left to right?_

I scoffed. So easy. It's obviously-

"Noon," said Troy. I told you someone always beats me to it. I nod. At least he forgot about the….thing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Noon, noon, noon," I said it over and over until I got it. "At noon, it's lunchtime, and at lunchtime we go to-"

"The cafeteria!" exclaimed Troy, and then he frowned. "We left school, just to be led back to school?" I shrugged. It was rather peculiar. We headed back to school in silence. Sweet, awkward silence.

"Found it!" called Troy. When we got to the cafeteria, we decided to split up and look for it. It was kind of weird that no one else was there. Was the rest of the class just stupid?

_Get this and you'll be rewarded with freedom,_

_You'll collect the prize once at Eden._

"Eden?" I questioned, "Does she mean-"

"The rooftop garden," we said simultaneously. I smiled at the thought of that secret spot. Back in the days, when I was with Troy, we- Wait. It was last week. Boy, I'm losing my mind. Anyway, every morning we would meet there and just talk. It was sweet.

"Okay, then," said Troy, "Let's go." After a while he spoke again. "I hope no one else gets this far. If they do, I'll have to find myself a new spot." I smiled slightly. We opened the doors to the roof and stepped in.

"Mrs Darbus?" I called. When no one answered, I frowned.

"Maybe she didn't expect anyone here this early and she went out to lunch."

"I guess we'll just wait." Suddenly, I hear a click. It was sort of the sound when….a door was being locked! I ran down to the door and tried to pry it open, but it was useless.

That's when I realized, this was a set up.


	10. Perfect

Perfectly

Chapter Ten

Perfect

"What?" Troy asked in disbelief as he ran down towards me. My hand was still on the door handle.

"We're locked in," I said calmly. There's no point in panicking, right?

"But then that mean-but I thought-," Troy rambled incoherently and suddenly stopped, "Chad!" Then it clicked in my mind.

"Okay fine you caught us," said a voice on the other side of the door. Chad. He wasn't alone.

"Nice going Chad," said two female voices that I could make out instantly. Sharpay and Taylor.

"What?" Troy yelled, "Will you unlock the door?" He began to uselessly shake the handle.

"No!' yelled Chad, "We threw you off for a reason!" No wonder I saw them talking yesterday! Great! I hope this doesn't count against my grade in that class. I feel so stupid to have fallen in their trap.

"We'll let you out," said Taylor, "After you guys make up!"

"And what if we don't?!" I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Troy hitch a breath.

"Then you better find a blanket for the night," said Sharpay. I sighed. If it involved Sharpay, there was no way me and Troy would get out of here without holding hands, unless, of course, one of us dies…Gotcha. There's no way I'm killing Troy. So that option is definitely out of the question. We could jump out, except I don't have a death wish.

"I don't hear talking," said Chad. That boy is starting to annoy me.

"You're not going to hear at all after I'm done with you!" I yelled. The gulp I heard was enough to make me smirk.

"And we're off," he suddenly said, wiping that smirk right off my face, "I'm hungry so we'll be back in...Well, we'll be back. Okay? Bye." I was about to ask "What are we supposed to do here?!" But I realized their only answer would be to talk and make up. I turned around and walked back to the bench. Troy followed and sat right next to me. Silence.

"Oh my god," I groaned quietly as I rested my face on my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. I suddenly had a major headache. Right now, I despise Chad, Sharpay, and Taylor. Couldn't they have done this another time? Like when I don't have anything school involved. Well, I think Mrs. Darbus said it would only count as extra credit, right? Right?! "Why wasn't I paying attention that day!?" I yelled out loud and stood up. Troy jumped at my sudden outburst. I sank back down to my original position.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I swear I shivered. I nodded in my hands and mumbled something. I took a deep breath and stood up and began to pace in front of him. "Well-Uh, I just wanted to say- that you- and I- What are you doing?" I saw that he was watching me pace.

"What?-Oh. I have absolutely no idea," I said. I still didn't stop. Truth be told, it was a nervous habit. I guess I was just nervous about being alone with him. I mean, there's going to be nonstop talk about our past relationship.

"Gabriella, I think we need to- Gabriella, Gabriella," Troy called. I guess I kind off zoned out while pacing. "Gabi, Gabriella!" I shook out of my thoughts and stopped in front of him.

"Yes?" I was kind of flustered and out of breath. He motioned for me to sit down, which I did…on the opposite end of the bench.

"Look, Gabriella, I just thought that we kind of left off on a bad note," He started. I bit my lip as his piercing blue eyes looked over at me. I just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but like I said, you can just forget about it," I said. Troy shook his head. I ignored it and continued. "I mean we can still be friends, right?" He didn't move. Does that count as a yes or no?

"No, Gabriella, it's just that-" I cut him off and nodded.

"I get it. Troy Bolton does not-"

"That's not it. You didn't-"

"Have to be so harsh? Yeah I-"

"Didn't let me finish!" Troy finally said in an exasperated tone. I couldn't blame him. I felt like such a hypocrite; I hate it when people cut me off and I just did that to him. I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, go on."

"That's just it, you didn't let me finish." I gave him a questioning look.

"I know, that's why you need to go on with…whatever you were going to say."

"That's it. You didn't let me finish." I was as confused as ever.

"Okay? I didn't let you finish what?"

"You didn't let me finish what I liked so much about you," he said softly. "You heard me say I thought you were beautiful, which you are, but you didn't hear me say 'smart, kind, sweet, and considerate.'" I smiled. Gosh, do I feel like an idiot of what?

"Thanks," I said, "I'm really sorry about that Troy. So, friends again?" He frowned. I guess not. "I understand, but do you think they'll still let us out of here?" Troy laughed all so suddenly, I jumped up. He stood up and took his place in front of me. We were _this_ close. His face turned serious.

"Gabriella, I mean, that we can't be friends." I nodded slowly, it killed me inside.

"I know," I said, trying to lighten the mood, "But do you think that they'll let us-" He smiled. This boy is confusing me.

"I mean, we can't be just friends," he said. My heart stopped. "You know how hard it is not to just kiss you or hold you?" I opened my mouth but he began again. "I've never met someone like you. You're everything that I've ever wanted in a girl. You're extremely intelligent, but you gorgeous as well. You know how hard it is to find someone like that in this world?" It was like my voice box was completely broken. I couldn't speak. "What I'm trying to say is that, I want us to be more than friends. I-I love you, Gabriella Montez." I stood there in shock.

"T-Troy are you sure about this? I mean, I'm not really perfect. I'm kind of a klutz, I talk out loud, I'm a bit of a grammar snob, I zone off every now and then, I'm-"

"Perfect," Said Troy. "To me, those are just the things that make you, you. Gabriella just believe me when I say that you are perfect and you should never doubt yourself."

"I-I don't know what to say," I said softly. I really didn't. ……

"Just say that you feel the same way," he said quietly. I was standing right in front of him and I could hardly hear him. I looked up at him, but he was looking away. I reached up and touched his face. _So this isn't a dream._ He looked at me. I leaned up and just barely missed his mouth, aiming for his ear; I saw that in a movie.

"I love you too," I whispered so softly, I could hardly hear it. As I pulled away, I kissed him gently. He wrapped is hand around my waist and pulled me closer. Someone's getting a little too physical here. Kidding. It was perfect.

"Does that mean I get to keep my ears?" said a voice behind Troy. We pulled away and looked. Chad. Way to ruin a moment, buddy. He was accompanied by Taylor and Sharpay. I smiled up at Troy.

"Maybe just one of them."

**A/N:** Finally done. See, I told you I would have more updates. Heehee.

I have a new story idea and such. It'll be out this week. Here's a summary.

The Bitter Roots of Senior Year

Summary: Whoever said that senior fruit is sweet, never mentioned how bitter the roots are. From rejection to love, watch Gabriella's bittersweet senior year of college. AU. Troyella. Zekepay. Chaylor. Ryelsi.


End file.
